Determine if oral administration of dnaJ peptides can diminish hypersensitivity to the antigen and lead to clinical improvement in rheumatoid arthritis. Test the effects of oral peptide administration on mechanisms of T cell recognition and reactivity to bacterial dnaJ and assess the effect of oral peptide administration on clinical measurements of joint inflammation.